


Slayer

by odetojoshlers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, I KNOW DON'T LAUGH HARRY IS A WIZARD YES, M/M, Slayer!Liam, Witch!harry, blunt!louis, key!zayn, oh yeah liam died once, ordinary!niall, vampire!Louis, wizard!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetojoshlers/pseuds/odetojoshlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blaise is her name. And I'm Niall by the way." He added, holding a hand out to me. I shook it before tangling my fingers back into Blaise's fur. "Liam." I smiled up at him. </p><p>"Liam the Slayer." He mused, leaning against a tombstone next to Blaise and I. I nodded my head at him, still scratching at the dog lightly. "Liam Payne actually, but some know me by Liam the Slayer." I laughed. </p><p>"So what does it mean, really? To be a slayer? The chosen one and all.." He wiggled his fingers at me, smiling a lopsided smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer

"Sorry mate. It's my job! Kinda gotta to it, now don't I?" I smirked at the vampire in front of me. His teeth bared, eyes yellow. Man the guy was ugly. 

"Screw you, Slayer." The vamp spat at me, which I dodged of course. I bared my wooden stake, ready to give that final blow that would turn him to dust when I heard a twig snap to my right. I snapped my head around, eyes tracing the graveyard. The vampire took this moment to attack me, knocking me over. I grunted, putting my arms up to push him off my torso.

I rolled my eyes as he lifted me up, trying to keep as much dirt from my clothes as possible. "You think you're stronger than me? News flash: I'm the slayer. As in the only one; the one from the prophecy...I'm stronger than you. My powers could make you cry, you leach." 

His yellow eyes focused on me before he sent a punch to my face, but it takes a lot more than that to hurt me. He grabbed my torso and threw me a few yards away, causing me to land smacking my head on a gravestone. I didn't get damaged, but the tombstone unfortunately did. I pouted as it cracked in half, breaking off. 

"Okay, that was mean." I glared, turning back to the vampire. "I don't play fair, Slayer." He said in a gravelly voice. I wiped my sleeves off, watching the vampire stalk at me. Once he charged again, I threw my stake directly at his heart before he could reach me. He gave a final glare down to the stake in his chest before his body turned to dust, falling to the grass in a pile. 

"Serves that dick right, breaking a tombstone." I pouted again, dusting myself off. I went to walk away before I heard another twig snap. My head whipped to the right, and I followed the noise with my stake bared. 

I creeped around a large tombstone and went to attack the figure on the other side, before it jumped violently.

"Woah woah, no don't!!" A startled voice came, and I quickly put my stake down. A boy with blonde hair stood before me, his blue eyes wide with fear. "Who are you!?" I shouted, standing up straight and letting my guard down. "I should ask you the same question, you're the one who almost attacked me with a bloody wood stick! Jesus Christ!" The Irish accent coming from his mouth captivated me, and I took a step back. 

"What did you see?" I demanded, staring into his eyes. "What did I see? I bloody well saw you thrown on a tombstone which, by the way, should have knocked you out and possibly put you in a coma! But no, not even a bruise on that head of yours! And, you turned that weird faced thing into a pile of DUST. Mate, what the actual fuck is going on here?" He looked overwhelmed, his cheeks flushed red from adrenaline. 

"Okay, this is a story we shouldn't have here, it isn't safe. But I guess we don't have a choice, so whatever." His eyes cautiously swept over the graveyard before he agreed. "Why are you here anyway?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips and tilting my head. He rolled his eyes, stepping aside and gesturing an arm to a dog that was trembling in fear. 

My eyes widened and a smile formed on my face. "Doggy!" I shouted with a big grin. I know I was being childish, but dogs were my weakness. You can't blame me. I sat down in the grass next to the dog, smiling lovingly at the brown little cutie. 

"Oh my god, you just took a tombstone to the face and didn't even flinch, but a dog makes you turn into a teenage girl." The blonde laughed, kneeling down in front of me and the dog. 

"What's her name?" I asked, holding a hand out for her to sniff. The brown-lab sniffed at my fingers cautiously before deeming me safe. I stroked my fingers on her head and between her ears, watching as she calmed down. She got up and walked a few steps only to plop herself on my lap. I laughed, running my hands along her spine. 

"Blaise is her name. And I'm Niall by the way." He added, holding a hand out to me. I shook it before tangling my fingers back into Blaise's fur. "Liam." I smiled up at him. 

"Liam the Slayer." He mused, leaning against a tombstone next to Blaise and I. I nodded my head at him, still scratching at the dog lightly. "Liam Payne actually, but some know me by Liam the Slayer." I laughed. 

"So what does it mean, really? To be a slayer? The chosen one and all.." He wiggled his fingers at me, smiling a lopsided smile. I laughed yet again, damn this boy really brought the giggles out in me didn't he?

"Well basically I was 'chosen' to be a slayer out of nowhere. I was trained for a few years before officially getting my slayer powers. It's basically just inhuman strength, stamina, and endurance. I'm the one to fight vampires, demons, and anything else that walks the night. I just keep the population of them a minimum in London, and stop the occasional apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?!" Niall screeched, putting his hands on the grass on either side of him. Blaise woke from her pup nap, looking at Niall with a really? look. I laughed at him, raising my eyebrows. "Yes, apocalypse. It's happened like three times in the past four years." His eyes widened, the blue standing out even with the lack of lighting during the night. 

"When?" He asked, not moving from his shocked position. "Well, three years ago on thanksgiving, some dolt summoned an ancient mummy's soul back to kill his football coach. Said the guy was a dick, and wanted him gone. But the thing got loose and summoned other ancient demons as it went. One thing led to another, and they brought hellraisers out of the hellmouth--which is the portal thing blocking hell from earth." Niall's eyes widened once again, and he gestured for me to continue. I shifted the heavy dog around my lap before talking again. 

"The next year on Halloween, some kid got a hold of some dark magiks and turned everyone to what their Halloween costumes were. Let's just say, there were vampires, army-men, witches, a freaking God, and even some damn hellhounds out roaming the night. Those hellhounds are bloody annoying, let me tell you. One left a nasty cut on my shoulder and my leg, which of course faded after a few days, me being the slayer. I also got a few broken ribs, and my shoulder popped out of the socket."

Niall looked at me like I was crazy, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Bloody hell, Liam. I'm surprised you haven't been killed yet!" He shook his head at me, eyebrows knitted together. 

I laughed at that, looking at him sheepishly. "I've actually died. Twice." He rolled his eyes leaning back against the tombstone. "Of course you have. Of course." He stroked Blaise's spine, and she made a sound of approval. "How?" He simply asked me. I looked from the dog to see him watching me with a gentle look on his face. 

"One time I was drowned by a half robot-half hellraiser. I couldn't handle it, I don't know what happened. I was only dead for about fifteen minutes before I was somehow brought to life though. My Watcher--the guy who trains me and guides me, and keeps me connected to the council-- said our friend Harry, who's a wizard-witch-whatever, brought me back with magic. That was the same time as the first apocalypse. And yes, I'm aware of the funny Harry Potter thing going on" I stated, looking down at the huge heater of a dog on my lap. Niall laughed, his nose and eyes scrunching up cutely. 

"Holy shit mate, that's crazy." He said, at a loss for words. "Do you want to hear about the next one?" I whispered. 

He nodded his head eagerly before blushing at his actions. I smiled, leaning back against another tombstone. "During the second apocalypse, when people were turned into their costumes, the one who was a God never got turned back to a normal person when we reversed the black magik spell. Her name was Glory, the god of wrath. She had blonde curly hair, and a beautiful face. She took human form, in a body shared with the person who was dressed up as a God. So Danielle, the one who dressed up, was forced to share a body with Glory. They would morph into each other at random. One minute I would be fighting Glory, and the next, innocent Danielle was stood in front of me. Glory had my powers, just ten times stronger. She could easily pound me to a pulp, and she did many times. She was determined to find the key, which would unlock the hellmouth and allow hell's demons to take over the world forever. These ancient monks sent the key for me to protect in the form of a human. That would be Zayn. We still keep him with us even after we've defeated Glory. But anyway, Glory got a hold of Zayn and used his blood to unlock the hellmouth. Zayn's blood was the only one to open the hellmouth, hence him being the key. But once it was opened, I took Glory down with the help of Harry and his friend Ed, who was also a wizard. They used their magiks combined with my strength, and we destroyed Glory. But the hellmouth was still open, demons pouring out by the minute. I ended up taking Glory out on the top of a tall building to throw her body into the portal, and discovered a prophecy she held. If I sacrificed myself into the hellmouth, the portal would close and kill the escaped demons. So I jumped into the portal, sacrificing my life. But rather than ending up in hell, I somehow made it to heaven. I was dead and living in heaven for six months before Harry brought me back, thinking I was suffering in hell."

I finished my long story with a huge breath, letting Niall soak all that in. Blaise burrowed her nose further into my thigh, after letting out a cute yawn. I giggled at her, scratching at her ears. 

"So....you were dead for six months? And then you were just brought back, like that?" I nodded at him, watching his face. "Oh God...you must've....you must've had to break out of your own coffin. Christ, Liam, that's horrible." He took a deep breath, his face looking pained. 

"It was. It took me a long time to adjust to being back on earth, killing demons and sacrificing my life daily again. I felt like here on earth was hell compared to where I'd been dragged from. I was angry, for a while, shutting everybody out. But I realized they were just doing it because they thought I was suffering, and I had a major attitude-check." Niall nodded his head at me, wide eyes showing his understanding. 

"How does all of that make you feel?" I asked cautiously, hoping I hadn't freaked the boy out. "Hungry." He admitted with a grin. We both laughed at that before we were interrupted by a cough. 

My head snapped to the right and I sprung to my feet, stake bared, after moving Blaise to the side. 

"Woah woah Liam, it's just us." A voice came from the darkness. Three figures came into sight, and I let out a sigh. "Christ, Louis, you could've shouted for me or something. You know we're in a graveyard." I pouted at him. I turned my head hearing Niall laugh at my pouty face. I stuck my tongue out at him before looking back to the boys. 

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend here Liam?" I blushed, looking at Niall and Blaise who were still sat against a gravestone. Blaise had tucked herself in Niall's lap now, his hands in her fur. 

"Oh, uh, yeah. Guys this is Niall. Niall this is Louis, Harry, and Zayn." A look of recognition crossed Niall's face, and he stood up. He walked to my side, standing a few inches shorter than me, and shook their hands. Blaise sprung to her feet, growling lightly at the three visitors. 

"Blaise." Niall said to her in a warning voice. She looked at him, and he snapped his fingers before making a circling motion with his pointer finger. The dog sat down respectively, head looking straight forward and eyes on Louis.

"She knows, I can see it in her eyes." Harry, Zayn, and I shared a grin, shaking our heads. Niall looked at me with a lost look, and I explained. "Louis is a vampire." I said, and Louis scoffed. "Well no secrets here then?" He raised his eyebrow at me, and I blushed, giving myself away. Louis' eyes widened as he discovered what was going on. "You think he's cute." Louis said bluntly. I blushed furiously, shaking my head. 

"Ugh, Niall, excuse his behavior please. He's crazy. A crazy vampire." Harry and Zayn both had smirks on their faces, remaining silent before Liam kicked their asses. 

Niall laughed, amused by the situation. "Tell me Niall, are you gay?" Niall blushed before nodding his head. Liam groaned in embarrassment, shooting a look at Louis. 

"Well that's great! See Liam here likes co-" "Okay! That's enough, thank you Louis!" I interrupted, putting a hand on the brunette's chest.

Zayn stepped up, giving me a sympathetic smile. "We came to fetch you, as you were taking longer than usual to patrol. We're having a late dinner, just gonna order pizza and drink beers. Sound good?" I nodded before turning to face Niall. 

Harry stepped up this time, cutting me off before I could even speak. "Hey, Niall, you should join us! We'll have plenty pizza! And your dog could play with Liam's dog, so it's not a problem that you have her with you!" Niall's eyes widened, and he looked to me in shock. 

I shrugged my shoulders, telling him he was more than welcome to join us. He smiled and thanked us before scratching Blaise's head telling her to follow, walking with us to my flat. 

It became a thing, where Niall would come over to my flat with Blaise. He would even help us with the never ending fight against evil, doing the research since he was good with computers. 

Each time we sat at the dining table doing research on a demon, our hands would be entwined underneath. We stole sneaky kisses when nobody would look, having admitted our feelings and 'secretly' dating. Of course the boys knew, we just had never discussed it. So it never became weird when we would be caught during a snog. It was weird howerer, when we were caught with Niall's hands down my pants. It was even weirder when we were caught in the bedroom together, Niall below me. God Louis had never let us live that one down, telling the boys about it and specifying who topped and bottomed, much to Niall's horror. 

However it wasn't weird, and you could say it was to be expected when we came home one day and Niall had a silver band on his left hand, the light reflecting beautifully against the engraved words that read "Our love Slays", a private joke between the two. 

But it was true as their love seemed to slay, shocking even the strongest of demons when they were seen together.


End file.
